Naruto's Chat Log
by OnEcRaZyGaL
Summary: A story told through chat logs. Kind of like Princess Diary... I suck at summaries. Hope you like it.
1. Chat Log 1

This was a ramdom chatlog... sorry if it sounds gay...

Chat Log 1-

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Yo man, wazup?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Dude, you sound so gay.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I must say that is a popular opinion today.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **May I ask why?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Why don't you ask Neji.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Why? Because you can't explain to me why you're gay?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, because right now I'm going for some Ramen.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Just so I know, don't you ever get sick of that?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Nope! Never!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **oh my, you are gay.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Thanks a bunch… Later

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Hey Neji

**Bored: **What do you want?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Nothing much, just dropping by to ask, why is Naruto gay?

_Ramen Rulz my Life has been added to the conversation._

**Bored: **Cause he touched Shikamaru's ass

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **NOOO! I DID NOT!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **usuratonkatchi…

**Bored: **You did.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **WAIT! Hold, freeze… how did Naruto touch his ass? I never had seen his ass off his chair for the last… 15 years.

**Bored: **Right… you "accidentally" slip, and "accidentally" touch his ass…

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **CAN WE DROP THIS TOPIC? It is grossing me out.

**Bored: **Fine, but this doesn't change the fact that you're gay, Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation. 

_Bored has left the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Your screen name is so boring sensei

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Yours is not much better…

**Hatake Kakashi: **hm..? Were you taking to me?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sighs, you'll never learn.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Neither will you.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Go to hell.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Why? Why should I die with you?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Boys, do we have to fight?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hell ya!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Let's change the topic… Who are you two going to asked at the dance?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Ask what?

**Hatake Kakashi: **What you usually do at dances…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sasuke is usually in the guys toilet, hiding from his suitors and complaining about the dance. And I am… Eating ramen next to the water fountain:D

**Hatake Kakashi: **Sigh Are you two planning on asking anyone to dance then?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **HEY! Sasuke you're blushing!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **WHAT? Am not! How can YOU even tell?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Busy thinking about your girlfriend? HELLO? I share a room with you.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **How can I forget…

_Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name has been added to the conversation._

**Hatake Kakashi: **Yo Shikamaru!

**Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name: **Too troublesome to talk, bye!

_Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name has left the conversation._

PLEASE review!


	2. Chat Log 2

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **You wouldn't believe what I found in the trash.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **How are you stupid enough to look through the trashcan.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **But this is worth it.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Really? Is it one hundred bucks? Can I have it?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, better.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Really?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Yep, it is a piece of paper.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **That's it? Dope.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **NO, it is a list.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Again, that's it?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No no… Listen to this- Sakura's List of Cute Dudes.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Again, again, that's it?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No… continue to listen

Sakura's List of Cute Dudes with Ino's comment

Uchiha Sasuke (damn you, she's mine forehead girl)

Hatake Kakashi (Your sensei? Cough, cough, choke, choke, dead)

Hyuuga Neji (WHAT? GROSS!)

Gaara (The guy that looks like a panda? You know he'll kill you if you tried to flirt with him, you know?)

Ino List of Cute Dudes with Sakura's comment

Uchiha Sasuke (he is not yours Ino pig)

Nara Shikamaru (Really? You know he is too to lazy to kiss)

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **You know, I have a list similar to that.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Show me!

I Live in a World Full of Bakas: Sure… 

Sasuke's List of Usuratonkatchis

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

Naruto

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **You're so mean!

_Bored has been added to the conversation._

_Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name has been added to the conversation. _

_Aren't you too young you die? has been added to the conversation_

_Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Want to listen to something interesting?

**Bored: **What?

**Aren't you too young to die: **Shoot.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Sure.

**Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name: **If it is not too troublesome.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Usuratonkatchi.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Ok… Guess what I found in the trash?

**Bored: **A half eaten piece of chocolate?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Wrong.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Hm… Naruto is excited about this… so I guess… some ramen?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Really!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Obviously no…

**Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name: **Just tell us!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Is it just me, or does it sound crazy that Naruto actually went digging through the trash.

**Aren't you too young to die: **That sounds like Naruto.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **HEY! BAKA SASUKE! I told you it was worth it!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Dope.

**Bored: **Just tell us.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Ok, I found this list in the trash.

Sakura's List of Cute Dudes with Ino's comment

Uchiha Sasuke (damn you, she's mine forehead girl)

Hatake Kakashi (Your sensei? Cough, cough, choke, choke, dead)

Hyuuga Neji (WHAT? GROSS!)

Gaara (The guy that looks like a panda? You know he'll kill you if you tried to flirt with him, you know?)

Ino List of Cute Dudes with Sakura's comment

Uchiha Sasuke (he is not yours Ino pig)

Nara Shikamaru (Really? You know he is too to lazy to kiss)

**Bored: **um…

**Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name: **Right…

**Hatake Kakashi: **Interesting…

**Aren't you too young to die: **I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PANDA!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No offence… but you kind of do…

**Bored: **WHY AM I GROSS?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Did the mention of my name on the list kill Ino?

**Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name: **hm...? Did I miss something?

**Aren't you too young to die: **You know, tomorrow some girls are going to be seriously hurt.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Uh oh…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I'm so dead…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Ok bye!

_Ramen Rulz my Life has left the conversation._

!-!-!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sakura Chan?

**Pink Angel: **Yes?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Are you going to kill me if I told you this?

Pink Angel: Depends… Wait, WHAT did you DO? 

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Please promise you wouldn't kill me.

**Pink Angel: **Tell me first!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Promise me first! Please…?

**Pink Angel: **Fine…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I saw your list of cute guys… and I think, I think I told them.

**Pink Angel: **WHAT? YOU DID WHAT!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **SORRY!

_Blue eyed blond has been added to the conversation._

**Pink Angel: **Guess what?

**Blue eyed blond: **What?

**Pink Angel: **Naruto found our list of cute guys and she told them.

**Blue eyed blond: **HE WHAT? NARUTO?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I'll be leaving! Bye!

_Ramen Rulz my Life has just left the conversation._

* * *

_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chat Log 3

**lilbluclover: **I didn't copy ur idea, i got the idea with i was reading princess diary. i dono how, but i just did.

**CoolRiku: **Aren't you too young to die is Gaara, sry if i didn't make it clear enough.

**

* * *

**

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Help me!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Why? Can't you see I'm busy?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, I'm can't see you, you're hidden behind that damn computer.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Stop bothering me!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Only if you tell me why are you busy.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Fine, math homework. There, happy?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I'm done, if I help you with your homework can you help me with my problem?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Suit yourself.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Catch.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **You hit me on the head!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sorry.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Question one's answer's wrong.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sorry.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Question two's answer is also wrong.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sorry.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Question three's answer is also wrong.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sorry.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **So is question four.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sorry.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **In fact, this whole worksheet is incorrect!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I SAID SORRY!

_Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation._

Ramen Rulz my Life: Sensei? Help me! 

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sensei?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **SENSEI!

**Hatake Kakashi: **What? Were you talking to me?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, I'm talking to my computer. YES, DUH, YOU!

**Hatake Kakashi: **What then?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sakura's going to kill me!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Ok…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Do you know why?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Ok…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Are you even listening to me?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Ok…

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **SENSEI?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Ok…

_Ramen Rulz my Life has left the conversation._

!-!-!

**Green Beast of Konoha: **YOSH! NARUTO!

Ramen Rulz my Life: Ya? 

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Do you know you can hear through all these walls?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Really you can?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Ya

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I can't hear anything.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Who has the room next to yours?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I believe Shikamaru and Gaara.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Oh, that's why.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Why, what can you hear?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Guess who is in the room next to mine?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I donno… Neji?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Nope, Kakashi and Asuma.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **And..?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Guess who else is in their room.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Kakashi's book?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Wrong, guess again.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Just tell me!

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Fine, Kakashi is in his room, Asuma isn't there. So… Kakashi is making out with Shizune.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **He is WHAT!

**Green Beast of Konoha: **You can totally hear them in my room, come over!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Thanks, I'll Right over!

!-!-!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Kakashi, are you free now?

**Hatake Kakashi: **What? I was always free.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Really? Cause I thought you were busy on your bed…

**Hatake Kakashi: **W-what?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Oh, where is Shizune for the last 30 minutes I was looking for her.

**Hatake Kakashi: **I-I don't know.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **So… have you been seeing someone lately?

**Hatake Kakashi: **N-NO!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **LIAR!

**Hatake Kakashi: **W-what? I- I'm not lying!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **So you're saying that you and Shizune was just a one-time fling?

**Hatake Kakashi: **WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Well, next time you decide to make out secretly, keep the noise level down!

**Hatake Kakashi: **You can hear me from your room!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, Lee heard you, and he invited me over to enjoy. D

**Hatake Kakashi: **Oh… Please don't tell hokage, she'll kill me!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Were you aware of that fact when you're kissing her?

**Hatake Kakashi: **You are a pain in my ass, Naruto.

_Hatake Kakashi has signed out._

* * *

_Plz Review!_


	4. Chat Log 4

Cousin: Don't give her good reviews!

Me: Die!**

* * *

**

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Hey, why is your face all swelled up?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Sakura and Ino killed me.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **So I'm talking to your ghost?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Ya sure.

_Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hello sensei! Can I tell?

**Hatake Kakashi: **NO!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Talking to you two is pointless.

_I Live in a World Full of Bakas has left the conversation._

_Medic Ninja has been added to the conversation._

**Hatake Kakashi: **Naruto I H-A-T-E you!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I'll leave you two to chat.

**Medic Ninja: **Why am I here?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Happy humping you two!

**Hatake Kakashi: **NARUTO!

_Ramen Rulz my Life has left the conversation._

**Hatake Kakashi: **Sorry about what Naruto said…

**Medic Ninja: **Oh, it is fine. Lee said something like that to me earlier.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Shizune? Can you do me a favor?

**Medic Ninja: **What?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Please don't tell hokage this.

**Medic Ninja: **Why?

**Hatake Kakashi: **I'm still young, I don't want to die yet.

**Medic Ninja: **I don't think she'll kill you.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Please, just don't tell her. If you promise I'll do whatever you want!

**Medic Ninja: **Ok… As much as I would enjoy that. I think we should just tell her, she who be even madder if she found out that we hid it from her.

**Hatake Kakashi: **I guess you're right…

_Hokage has been added to the conversation._

_don't talk to me unless you're hot has been added to the conversation._

**Medic Ninja: **Why did you invite him?

**Hatake Kakashi: **I figure with him pissing her off, she would kill him instead of me.

**Hokage: **What did you do Kakashi that would make me kill you?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Help!

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **Kakashi calling for help? Laughing my ass off.

**Medic Ninja: **Shut up, you idiot.

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **Don't call me an idiot, you moron.

**Hokage: **If you weren't one of the 3 ninjas, I would have pound you in the ground. Rats will be feasting on your flesh right now!

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **Really?

**Hokage: **Yes, now shut up. Kakashi, what did you do to Shizune?

**Medic Ninja: **Ok… Hokage…

**Medic Ninja: **I'm too scared, Kakashi take over.

**Hokage: **Kakashi?

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **This is getting interesting.

**Hatake Kakashi: **First, Jiraiya. Shut it. Second, Tsunade. Talk to Naruto, he'll tell you.

_Ramen Rulz my Life has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hi, Tsunade ba-chan.

**Hokage: **Shut up, what happened between Kakashi and Shizune.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **They were making out! What else?

**Hokage: **WHAT? KAKASHI?

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **No no no. Tsunade, put the toilet down.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **If she is in the bathroom, how do you know that she picked up the toilet?

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **I just assume that because our room is now filled with water.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I can't believe she did that.

**Hokage: **It is not my fault,you may have done the same thing if you found outSasuke is making out with Sakura.Plus I think I ate some bad fruits earlier.

**don't talk to me unless you're hot: **Ya, they were made of plastic.

**Hokage: **It is not my fault, you should have told me!

* * *

_This was suppose to be longer... I could have made it longer if my stupid cousin didn't keep IMing me._

_Die Cousin Die._


	5. Chat Log 5

_I wrote this in a rush, sorry if there were any convention or grammer or spellingmistaks. I was bored so i added myself in too. Sorry if I was annoying._

_Cousin: You're always annoying._

_Me: die._**

* * *

****Ramen Rulz my Life: **Dance was so boring.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **As much as I hate to agree with a moron, but I have to agree with you here.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Thanks a bunch.

_Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation._

_Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name has been added to the conversation._

_Blue eyed blond has been added to the conversation._

_Is it dinner time yet? has been added to the conversation_

_Bored has been added to the conversation._

_I heart weapons has been added to the conversation_

_Green Beast of Konoha has been added to the conversation._

_Aren't you too young you die? has been added to the conversation_

_Hot? I'll fan/kill you! has been added to the conversation._

_I'm the puppet master of my group has been added to the conversation._

_Pink Angel has been added to the conversation. _

_U-um…N-no screen name has been added to the conversation._

_Call me Kiba-Sama has been added to the conversation._

_My bugs had babies! has been added to the conversation._

_OnEcRaZyGaL has been added to the conversation._

_Baka Cousin has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **WHY ARE YOU HERE?

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **Why can't I be here?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No you, the other baka.

**Baka Cousin: **What? Did I offend you?

**Hot? I'll fan/kill you:** LEAVE! 

**Pink Angel: **LEAVE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **HAH! I'm not the only one that hates you!

_Baka Cousin has left the conversation because OnEcRaZyGaL killed him._

**Bored: **Don't get us wrong, we don't like you either. But we just don't want you to make us do embarrassing stuff.

**OnEcRaZyGaL:** Thanks a million. 

**Blued eyed blond: **Nah, don't listen to him. We take stand in girl power!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Would you care to let us continue with the story?

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **Oh? Would you be that eager to continue if I told you there will be a love scene between you and Shizune?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Fine, you win.

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **One thing I love about being the author- Blackmail: )

**Pink Angel:** You go girlfriend!

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **Oh well, I'll let you guys continue.

_OnEcRaZyGaL has left the conversation._

**Too lazy to think of a Screen Name: **Wow, that girl was REALLY troublesome.

Me (screaming): HEY! –Hits Shikamaru with the computer mouse-

**Too lazy to think of a Screen Name: **Chill woman. I'm only stating the facts. And ow… that hurts.

**Is it dinner time yet: **Dude, I thought you hate troublesome things.

**Too lazy to think of a Screen Name: **Your point?

**Is it dinner time yet:** So typing isn't troublesome?

**Too lazy to think of a Screen Name: **No, this is Gaara typing what Shikamaru says.

**I'm the puppet master of my group:** Nara, don't. Torture. Gaara.

**Aren't you too young to die: **Nah, it is ok, I don't have anything else better to do.

**I'm the puppet master of my group: **If you say so…

**Hatake Kakashi: **Naruto, why did you invite so many people?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Oh, Tsunade ba-chan asked me to do a survey on the dance.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **YOSH! THE DANCE WAS SO COOL!

**Call me Kiba-Sama: **For you. You danced with Sakura.

**I heart weapons: **SAKURA! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

**Pink Angel: **Clam down. I did it for 5 bucks.

**U-um… N-no screen name: **F-five bucks?

**Pink Angel: **Yep! Five bucks! Thanks Ino!

**Blue eyed blond: **No problem, forehead girl.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **WHAT? FOR FIVE BUCKS? I WOULD HAVE DANCED WITH HIM!

**Blue eyed blond: **Um… Dude? About the survey?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Oh! Right! Thank you Ino. I own you.

People complete this survey.

What did you think of the…

Food?

Music?

Lighting?

Overall dance?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Now?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **No, send it to Tsunade ba-chan through e-mail.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Usuratonkatchi.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **What did I do to offend you?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Nothing.

_Too troublesome to think of a Screen Name has left the conversation._

_Blue eyed blond has been has left the conversation._

_Is it dinner time yet? has left the conversation._

_Bored has left the conversation._

_I heart weapons has left the conversation._

_Green Beast of Konoha has left the conversation._

_Aren't you too young you die? has left the conversation._

_Hot? I'll fan/kill you! has left the conversation._

_I'm the puppet master of my group has left the conversation._

_U-um…N-no screen name has left the conversation._

_Call me Kiba-Sama has left the conversation._

_My bugs had babies! has left the conversation._

_OnEcRaZyGaL has been added to the conversation._

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas:** Why are you back? 

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **Why can't I be?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Shut up, Usuratonkatchi.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Don't back talk to the author Sasuke!

**Pink Angel: **Sasuke? Will you go you with me?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Forget about Sasuke. What about me?

**OnEcRaZyGaL: **Thank you Kakashi.

Me: -Hugs Kakashi-

Kakashi: Ark! Let go!

_OnEcRaZyGaL has left the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Oo… She hugged you!

Me: Die Naruto, die. –Throws computer at him-

**Pink Angel: **YEAH! GIRL POWER!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Bakas.

Me: You're the baka! –Throws keyboard at Sasuke-

**Pink Angel: **HEY! DON'T HURT SASUKE!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Don't worry, I caught it.

**Pink Angel: **SASUKE!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Sighs. Sakura, you never change.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Why do you like that moron so much?

**Pink Angel: **HE is NOT a moron!

**Hatake Kakashi: **Oh great, here we go again…

* * *

_Very random chat log._

_Cousin: How didI die?_

_Me: I killed you, why can't you read._

_Cousin: HOw?_

_Me: I drowned you in the toilet._


	6. Chat Log 6

_Written from total randomness._**

* * *

**

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Have you done your homework?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Yes, but don't even think about copying.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **PLEASE!

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **No way baka.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Meanie.

_Green Beast of Konoha has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hey thick-eyebrows.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **YOSH! NARUTO!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hey, wazzup?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Bored. The only thing that is interesting is Kakashi making out in the next room?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **WHAT? HE SAID HE WAS BUSY IN HIS OFFICE!

**Green Beast of Konoha: **I think he meant busy in his room.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Kakashi is making out with someone?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Yep.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Who?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Who else? Shizune.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **REALLY?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Wow, first time Sasuke-kun is excited about something.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **I have been excited before. Dope.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Now THIS sounds like Sasuke.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Ha ha ha.

_Hatake Kakashi has been added to the conversation._

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Good morning, sensei.

**Hatake Kakashi: **It's 9 o'clock in the evening.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Really? So… sensei are you busy?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Yes.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Screwing Shizune?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Naruto-kun, when did you get such a sick mind?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I got it right, right?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Two words.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Shut up?

**Hatake Kakashi: **I was going for be quiet, but that'll work too!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **So… When is the wedding? Am I invited?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Yo, Naruto. This is Shizune. If you don't shut up and leave us alone, I'll set Tsunade on you.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hai…

**Green Beast of Konoha: **This doesn't sound like Naruto-kun.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **HEY! Tsunade ba-chan is scary.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Really?

**Hatake Kakashi: **I know.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Shizune? Can you put Kakashi-sensei on?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Yes?

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **What was the algebra homework?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Textbook, page 12, question 123.

**I Live in a World Full of Bakas: **Thanks, I'll be leaving.

_I Live in a World Full of Bakas has left the conversation._

_Bored has been added to the conversation._

**Bored: **Why did you add me?

**Hatake Kakashi: **NARUTO!

**Green Beast of Konoha: **WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **HAHAHA… What exactly is this thing I saw?

**Hatake Kakashi: **This thing? Well we kissed for ten minutes, and now we're talking to others about it. So I think this is Middle School!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Hahaha…

**Bored: **So what actually happened?

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **I saw them making out.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **YOSH! YOU GO NARUTO!

**Bored: **Details?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Neji's a sex addict?

**Bored: **No, just interested.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **How can you be so calm after someone just said something to insult you?

**Bored: **Because that's who I am. End of story. Period.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **So, tell me the details.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Ok, first. Position. Kakashi was on the chair in front of the computer. Shizune was sitting on his lap.

**Hatake Kakashi: **NARUTO! SHUT UP!

**Bored: **Embarrassed?

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Oo… Neji could mock.

**Hatake Kakashi: **SHUT UP!

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Why? Make me.

**Hatake Kakashi: **Hey Naruto, shut up or I'll set Tsunade on you.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Who cares about Tsunade ba-chan.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Hey, Tsunade ne-chan is a great woman. She helped me fix my arm and leg.

**Bored: **I think that's just you.

**Green Beast of Konoha: **Hey! Stay on MY side please.

**Bored: **Just stating the facts, now shut up.

**Ramen Rulz my Life: **Anyways… Kakashi how long have you been making out with her?

**Hatake Kakashi: **Naruto, shut. Up. Or. Else.

* * *

_Hm... I have no idea what to put after this...  
Hope you all liked it. _


End file.
